The War Between Us
by hiphopd
Summary: This is a TekkenDead or Alive crossover. The Iron Fists, led by Jin Kazama and The D.O.A., led by Ryu Hayabusa have a gang war and in between the war, Kasumi falls for Jin Kazama. Will Kasumi betray her crew and stay with Jin or will she stick by Hayabusa
1. Chapter 1

**The War Between Us.**

**A Tekken/Dead or Alive crossover fanfic.**

In the streets of Los Angeles, two crews have torn the city into nothing but their own warzone. The Iron Fists ran all of the east side of L.A. while; The D.O.A. ran the west side of L.A. Both crews have a history between one another and no peace treaty was in sight, probably ever. The leader of the Iron fists was Jin "lightning" Kazama. He thought the Iron fists a code to live by: "Respect those who gave their life for you". The leader of the D.O.A. was Ryu "Gaiden" Hayabusa. His code to his hustlers was: "Live the by the knife, die by the knife". The D.O.A. were more cut-throat and demeaning than the Iron Fists, who settled their disputes which their fists and feet but if provoked by weapon, they would not hesitate to pull a gun, knife, even a katana on their opponents. No one knows how this war between both the Iron Fists and the D.O.A. started but it all had to do with a block party some time ago when Jin Kazama's right-hand man, Hwoarang had started hitting on Hayabusa's girlfriend, Kasumi. Jann Lee, the muscle of the D.O.A. informed Hayabusa about this, knowing that Hayabusa is an extremely jealous boyfriend to Kasumi.

"_Hey asshole, stay away from my girl" _said Hayabusa

" _Why don't you make me?"_ said Hwoarang

"'_Cause it's obvious that she wants someone with a little more…taste" _Hwoarang added as he sized up Hayabusa.

"_Oh yeah, taste this"_ said Hayabusa.

Hayabusa threw a right hook to the chin of Hwoarang causing him to spurt out blood onto Jann Lee's new shoes.

"_I know you didn't just spit on my new shoes" _said Jann Lee.

Before Jann Lee could ever throw a punch, Jin caught Jann with a right hook so devastating, that it knocked Jann out. All of a sudden, a brawl broke out into the streets between the D.O.A. and the Iron Fists. After the fighting stopped, an argument between the two leaders would trigger the war.

"Keep your hands off my girl before you know what's good for you" Hayabusa said as he clinched his fist and tightly held onto Kasumi's petite hand. 

"_Hey, man anytime your girl want to leave you so she leave her panties at my house" _said Hwoarang.

Before Hayabusa could hit Hwoarang in the face, Jin intervened.

"_Hayabusa, I don't know why you're making such a fuss about this"_ said Jin.

"_Tell your asshole of a friend that if he ever hangs around my girl, is ass is dead" _said Hayabusa.

"_How dare you issue a threat on one of my friends" _said Jin.

"_This means war" _Jin added.

"_The war between us" _Hayabusa added as he gave a hard stare into the face of Jin almost as if he wants to punch his face in.

The D.O.A. left as Kasumi looked back at the Iron Fists as she saw Hwoarang waving goodbye to her. Kasumi turned her head around ignoring Hwoarang's polite wave, she was actually looking at Jin Kazama.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been at least 2 years since the war between the Iron Fists and the D.O.A. ever began and since then, the streets of Los Angeles have been on high alert for gang-related violence. Jann Lee and Hayate were playing football on the game station when Hayabusa so rudely interrupted the two of them about where Kasumi was. "C'mon man you're standing in front of the TV," said Hayate as he paused the game. "You're not made out of glass you know" Jann Lee added. "All I want to know is have you seen Kasumi" said Hayabusa "Then I'll move out of the way and let you two play your football game" he added. Just before Hayate could ever say anything, Kasumi came sneaking through the front door. "Maybe that's her" said Jann Lee. Kasumi quietly crept her way in the house before anyone would catch her. "Hey Hayabusa she's here" said Ayane after she spotted Kasumi. "You're gonna get it now" Ayane said as she took a puff of her cigarette. "Kasumi, where the hell have you've been" Hayabusa asked. "I told you I was going outside" said Kasumi. "To where" Hayabusa asked. "I went to the donut shop, why you think I'm holding these 2 bags" said Kasumi. "What's in the bags" Hayabusa asked. "2 Boston crèmes, strawberry, and your favorite" said Kasumi. "What's my favorite donut" asked Hayabusa. Kasumi looked over her shoulder and saw Ayane doing a cutthroat sign towards her. "Your favorite is…dulce de leche" said Kasumi. "They had the last one" she added. "That's my girl" Hayabusa smiled. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Jann Lee and Hayate resumed their football game. "Touchdown" said Jann Lee as he got up in Hayate's face. Kasumi took a seat in the kitchen where Lei Fang, Hitomi, and Ayane, who was still smoking her cigarette. "I thought he was going to kill you" said Lei Fang. "Wouldn't that be something" said Ayane has she finished smoking her cigarette and disrespectfully blowing smoke in the face of Kasumi causing her to cough. "Bitch, you know I don't like that when you blow smoke in my face" said Kasumi. "I thought you were used to having people blow chunks in your face" said Ayane. Kasumi slapped Ayane and a catfight in the kitchen had broke out. "C'mon chill out with that" said Lei Fang. Kasumi headed back with Lei Fang while Hitomi just smirked at Ayane. "Heard you went to the donut shop" said Lei Fang. "Did you meet any cute boys" Lei Fang added. "You know I can't tell you" said Kasumi "But if you insists" said Kasumi.

**Earlier that day**

"_I will take 2 Boston crèmes, a strawberry donut, and a dulce de leche donut" said Kasumi._

"_That will be 6.95 ma'am," said the clerk._

As Kasumi paid for the donuts, she bumped into the leader of the Iron Fists, Jin Kazama.

"_I'm sorry I bumped into you, miss" said Jin_

"_Oh that's okay" said Kasumi_

"_Have we met before" said Jin as he held the door for Kasumi._

"_No, but if that's a pickup line then I'll have to decline your next offer to go out with me" said Kasumi_

"_It's not about that" said Jin_

"_I had remembered you when we had a block party" Jin added_

"_Block Party" said Kasumi._

Kasumi had to think about it and until she fully remembered it.

"_Oh I remember now" said Kasumi._

"_I believe it was your red-haired friend that was trying to hit on me and a fight started out or something like that" Kasumi added._

"_Yeah, he was trying to be a show-off saying that he could get any girl from the block party" said Jin._

"_By the way, my name's Jin" he added._

"_Name's Kasumi, nice to meet you" she said as she and Jin went their separate ways._


	3. Chapter 3

Jin was heading home from the donut shop after he spoke to Kasumi. "Man, that girl's cute" he said to himself. Just then, Jin's cell phone rang and it was Hwoarang on the other end of the line. "What up, Hwoarang" said Jin. "Yo, Jin" began Hwoarang. "Where you at, man almost everybody is ready to bum rush the west side and those pussies the D.O.A." he said. "I'm two blocks down from our hideout," said Jin. "You got the goods in case "Papa Smurf" and his "smurfs" show up on the scene to stop us" Hwoarang asked. "Sure do" said Jin. Hwoarang waited for Jin while everyone geared up ready to fight. "When's Jin coming" said Steve Fox. "Hold your tea and crumpets, British Boy, he's coming" Hwoarang said sarcastically. Jin came through the door and saw his crew ready to fight. "Alright, are those for me" said Asuka jokingly. "Not really but there for the cops in case they intervene" said Jin. "I'm certain those cops won't get in our way," said Raven. "How do you know?" asked Jin. "I mapped out their routes and which cops are on the beat" said Raven. "I knew he come in handy" said Hwoarang. "It's been exactly two years since our battle with the D.O.A. and neither of us has been able to gain control of Los Angeles" said Jin. "Tonight, we take out the D.O.A. once and for all" said Jin. "L.A. will be ours" Jin added. "_And so will you…Kasumi" _Jin said as he thought to himself.

Around 10 P.M., the Iron Fists carefully made their way to the west side to take on their rival gang. "No one's going to deny us of L.A., not the D.O.A., not even the cops" said Jin. The D.O.A. were out and about on the streets just going clubbing and causing trouble but they were unaware of the Iron Fists walking into their territory for some of them were drunk or smoke and ate a whole lot of food in one sitting. "Man…that chick was a dude" said Hayate groggily. "No that wasn't" said Jann Lee groggily "That was your mama" he added before he burped. "Can't you guys go on for one night not getting drunk" said Lei Fang. "Can't you go on for one night being so sexy" said Hayate groggily. "Can't none of you go on without the Iron Fists showing up in your hood" said Hwoarang. "Huh" said Hayate. Hayate and Jann Lee turned themselves around only to get punched in the face by Hwoarang and Steve Fox. Hwoarang began stomping away on Jann Lee and jacked him for his shoes. "So much for your sorry ass shoes" said Hwoarang. Hwoarang and Steve then turned their attention to Lei Fang, who helplessly watched Jann and Hayate get knocked out. "She would look good on my arm" said Hwoarang. "Too bad we're going to break her arms" Steve added as Hwoarang added. Not the one to back down, Lei Fang balled up her fists and was ready to fight both Hwoarang and Steve. "What you got" said Steve. Lei Fang threw a punch directed for Steve but Steve dodged the punch, causing Lei Fang to fall over. "Let's rob this broad of her money" said Hwoarang. Hayate, though on the ground was still conscious even though he was drunk. He decided to call Hayabusa for help. "C'mon… Hayabusa" said Hayate "Pick up the damn phone" he added. He looked over to his left and saw Hwoarang and Steve about to attack Lei Fang. "C'mon Hayabusa" said Hayate. Finally, Hayabusa answered the phone. "Yo, Hayate" said Hayabusa. "Come…quick man" said Hayate. "What happened" asked Hayabusa. "The Iron Fists are on our turf" said Hayate. "What" said Hayabusa. This caught the attention of the other D.O.A. members. "Be right over," said Hayabusa. Hayabusa sent Elliott, Leon, Bayman, Zack, and Brad Wong to aid Hayate and Jann Lee. "Leave me alone" said Lei Fang, who was almost reduced to tears. "Oh, we will" said Hwoarang. "Just give us your wallet" Steve added as he cracked his knuckles. Before Hwoarang and Steve could even lay a finger, bright headlights from a car blinded them. "There they are" said Leon "I see Jann Lee" Elliott added. When the car stopped, Elliott, Leon, Bayman, Zack, and Brad Wong emerged out of the car as they pounced on Hwoarang and Steve. But little did the five men know that a trap was set. Out of the alleys emerged Feng Wei, Eddy Gordo, Craig Marduk, King, and Ganryu. "Let's get'em" said Eddy. It now became a 7 on 6 once Hayate joined the fight.

An hour later, Hayabusa saw Kasumi coming his way. "Hey baby" Kasumi said. "What's wrong" she asked with concern. Before Hayabusa could speak he saw Jin Kazama, along with Bryan Fury. "What are you doing here" Hayabusa said as he stood up. Kasumi looked away at the sight of Jin. "I came here to let you know that my crew is looking to take you off of L.A." said Jin "How dare you show up and say that to my face" said Hayabusa. Things were really getting heated between both Jin and Hayabusa. "I haven't forgotten what you said 2 years ago," said Jin. "Something about a war between us" Jin added. "I haven't forgotten either" said Hayabusa as he got up in the face of Jin. "You want to take this outside" asked Jin. Hayabusa glared at Jin, then at Kasumi and just sat down. "Get your crew out of my turf before I change my mind and kill you" said Hayabusa "You weren't even worth it anyways," said Jin. Hayabusa got up quickly and pulled out his pocketknife on Jin ready to stab him. Kasumi rushed in and stopped Hayabusa. "Baby, it's not worth it," said Kasumi as she led Hayabusa back to the V.I.P. section. "How dare Jin Kazama show up on my turf" Hayabusa said to himself. "Looks like I'm going to do the same" Hayabusa added with malicious intent in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

After the brawl between both the Iron Fists and the D.O.A. in the D.O.A.'s territory,

Hayabusa rounded up his crew for a late-night meeting. "We got our asses handed to us"

said Brad Wong. "Weren't you two aware of them coming over here or were you drunk

as usual" asked Ayane to an embarrassed Hayate and Jann Lee, who was shoeless and

had a piece of tissue paper to stop his nose from bleeding. "Enough" said Hayabusa.

Those damn Iron Fists think they can catch us off our guard and get away with it" said

Hayabusa in an angry tone. "Who does Jin Kazama think he is" he added. "I can't even

believe you two got jumped and I had to send Elliott, Zack, Bayman, Leon, and Brad to

save you guys" said Hayabusa as Hayate and Jann Lee looked disappointed in

themselves. "We can't allow this to happen again" Hayabusa said as his fist pound the

table. "Right now, we need to strike and strike fast" said Hayabusa. "Tomorrow evening,

we go after the Iron Fists" Hayabusa added. "Only this time, we're going to win"

Hayabusa said as he looked around to see his crew all nodding their heads slowly.

The next morning, two police officers, one young and one old, arrived to a scene where

there had been a fight. "And you're telling me you saw this ma'am" said the young

officer. "Yes" said an innocent bystander. "Seven men fought six men and a woman near

an alley" the innocent bystander added. "Thank you for your time" said the young officer.

"Are you done" said the old officer in an impatient tone. "Coming" said the young

officer. "Back in my days, we would rough a person up before we even ask questions"

said the old officer. "Whatever you say, Gen Fu" said the young officer. Just then the

intercom spoke. "Officers Wulong and Fu come 2 blocks down from where you are and

make a right" "Let's move" said Gen Fu. When Lei Wulong and Gen Fu arrived, they

saw a box of open donuts that were half-eaten. "These cops are fast asleep" said Lei.

"Apparently, someone put dissolving sleeping pills in the donuts" said an officer.

"Whoever did this must have something to do with the gang war between the Iron Fists

and the D.O.A." said Lei. "Non-sense" said Gen Fu. "I've eaten donuts for years and

never once fell asleep and that can't be related to a gang war" Gen Fu added. "You may

never know" said Lei. Later that evening, the Iron Fists were all celebrating their raid on

the D.O.A. "Did you see how the way me and Steve knocked those two punks out" said

Hwoarang. "I even took one of their shoes" Hwoarang added. Jin didn't want to be a part

of the celebrating; instead he laid in his bed thinking about Kasumi. "Kasumi" he sighed

to himself. He thought about how he wanted to be with her and telling her how much he

felt about her, without being such a klutz and Hayabusa present. "Where's Jin" Xiaoyu

asked. "He missing out on the fun" Asuka chimed in. "Naw, let him be alone" said

Hwoarang. "Are you sure" asked Xiaoyu. "He's okay" said Hwoarang. While the Iron

Fists were celebrating their raid, The D.O.A. was just about to crash their party.

"Everyone knows where to attack" Hayabusa asked. "Yeah" all of them had said.

"Everyone knows where to meet up afterwards" Hayabusa asked. "Yeah" all replied

again. "Good" said Hayabusa. Hayabusa took a bottle of alcohol, tissue paper and a

match. "What'cha gonna do with that" Zack asked. "Just watch, it's gonna blow you

away" Hayabusa said as he lit the match and tissue paper. Hayabusa threw the alcohol

bottle and it landed in the backyard of the Iron Fists hideout. "Cover your ears unless you

don't want to go deaf" Hayabusa warned. As the D.O.A. covered their ears, the

unsuspecting Iron Fists heard a loud explosion. "What was that" said Hwoarang. The

explosion made Jin wake up from his dream about Kasumi. "What happened, I heard an

explosion just go off" said Jin. The Iron Fists went out to the backyard only to find a

bottle of alcohol and tissue paper burnt. "What is that" said Hwoarang as he picked up

the burnt bottle. "Now's our chance" said Hayabusa. "Let's move" said Hayate. The

D.O.A. made a straight beeline for the Iron Fists and a brawl ensued. Jann Lee sought

retribution on Hwoarang as he knocked him out and took back his shoes. "My shoes"

Jann said. Lei Fang kicked Steve Fox in the groin so hard, he talked liked he had inhaled

helium. "Ouch" said Steve in a high pitch voice. The numbers seemed to gain on the Iron

Fists. Kasumi, who wasn't looking for a fight, try to find Jin. Instead, she got into a fight

with Asuka, Jin's cousin. "Hey, I don't want to fight you" said Kasumi. "Shut up" said

Asuka. Asuka was landing rights and lefts on Kasumi until, Hitomi and Ayane double

teamed Asuka. As Kasumi got up, her lip was busted when she fought Asuka. Kasumi

continued to look for Jin throughout the melee. When she got near him, the cop cars came

rolling out. "The cops are coming" yelled Bayman. The D.O.A. made a run for it as they

left the Iron Fists licking their wounds. Kasumi missed her chance to even say anything

to Jin.


	5. Chapter 5

The Iron Fists recollected themselves after the heinous attack by the D.O.A. "Is everyone alright" said Jin as he wiped blood from his mouth. Jin then saw Xiaoyu holding her arm in pain. "Xiaoyu, are you all right" Jin asked with concern. "Y-Yeah" said Xiaoyu, who was trying to hold back tears. "Don't move it" Hwoarang said. "That was a unsuspected sneak attack they did on us" Marduk said. "I say we get those cowards back for what they did" Marduk continued on. Marduk's rambling of revenge made Jin yell. "SHUT UP!!" Jin yelled. "We'll get them back sooner or later" Jin added. "And what allow them to come into our territory and come and go as they please" said Hwoarang. "No" Jin began. "The D.O.A. got their revenge on us for what we did to them last night and now we have to strategize" Jin said. "What good strategy will do" said Hwoarang. "This is a war, right" Jin asked. "A war on the streets, yes but not a real war" Hwoarang said. "I know that, Hwoarang" said Jin. Jin then addressed his crew. "Two years ago, we declared war on them and they accepted" Jin said. "Well now, we must go to extremes" Jin added with a pause as he saw the injured crew before him. "GUERILLA WARFARE" Jin yelled. _"D.O.A., you're going to pay for your cowardly assault" _Jin said to himself in his mind.

It was around 12:30 A.M., and the D.O.A. made it safely back to the west side of L.A. where all of them rendezvous at the local taco restaurant. "Hey, Ayane" said Hitomi while chewing some of her burrito. "The way you broke the girl's arm was awesome" she complimented to Ayane. "Hey, I break bones for a living" said Ayane who was sipping on her soda. Hayabusa meanwhile, was wondering where Kasumi was. "Where's Kasumi at" said Hayabusa anxiously. "Relax, man she'll show up" said Zack. "Easy for you to say" said Hayabusa in a sarcastic tone. Just then, Kasumi, along with Hayate, Jann Lee, and Lei Fang showed up. "Kasumi" said Hayabusa. "Where the hell were you, I was worried about you" Hayabusa said. "I'm fine daddy" said Kasumi in a sarcastic tone. "What you said" said Hayabusa as he put Kasumi's back up against the wall. "I-I'm fine" said Kasumi. Hayabusa then hugged Kasumi. "Here comes the freakin' cops" said Leon. "I would like to speak with you kids about vandalism" said Officer Lei Wulong. "Man, go on with that crap, this isn't school" said Zack. "You tell him, Zack" Bayman complimented as he ate his taco. "You're doing it all wrong again" said Officer Gen Fu. "You new cops these days" he mumbled. Gen Fu took out a billy club and whacked it over the sore head of Kasumi "OW" Kasumi yelled. "Hey, man why you hit my girlfriend" Hayabusa said as he jacked up Gen Fu. "Get your hands off of him, right now" said Officer Lei Wulong as he pulled out a tazer gun. "Stand back, I can take them" said Officer Gen Fu. "Really" said Hayabusa. Hayabusa brutally beat down the helpless, old cop while Lei stood there as he watched helplessly as Gen Fu was getting assaulted. Lei took out his gun and shot a warning shot up in the air. The shot threw Hayabusa off-guard, allowing Gen Fu time to land a hit on Hayabusa with a billy club. Lei got a bloody Gen Fu and headed for the cop cruiser. "Beat it, punks" said Hayate as everyone stuck the middle finger as they watched Lei and Gen Fu leave the scene. Hayate and Zack threw their plastic cups and wrapping paper at the cop cruiser. "Come back some time, bitches" said Hayate as the cop cruiser rode into the night. Jann Lee and Lei Fang came out of the taco restaurant and saw Hayabusa with a bloody nose. "What we missed" asked Jann Lee. "I whooped some old geezer before his buddy cop shot a warning so that he can get a lick on me" said Hayabusa as he wiped blood from his nose. "Yeah, and Zack and me trash that crap cruiser" said Hayate. Lei Fang looked everywhere for Kasumi until she spotted for her telling her to come where she is. "What's up" said Lei Fang. "You know that letter I wrote to that guy that I met at the donut shop" said Kasumi. "What about it" Lei Fang asked. "I was trying to get it to him during that fight and I didn't realize that he was the leader of the Iron Fists when I saw him again" said Kasumi. "I pretty sure that he got it" Kasumi said. Little did Kasumi know, that Ayane was eavesdropping on her. _"A letter huh" _said Ayane to herself.

As the Iron Fists cleaned up their backyard and headed back in the house to rest up, Jin found a crinkled piece of paper at his feet. He started to throw away but he cautiously opened it to see if there were any more booby traps. It was only a letter written by Kasumi. "A letter" said Jin. Jin read the letter and this is what it read.

Dear Jin 

_I hope I spelled your name right, I think. Anyways, I wished that this gang war between your crew and my jealous boyfriend's crew, the D.O.A. would stop so that everyone of us can go on with our daily lives or at least get a life. I don't want you to get hurt or have to spend the rest of your lives in a wheelchair or a hospital; this "war" isn't worth dying over for control of a city. I cry at night knowing this battle over nothingness won't end until all our dead. I wish to speak to you more._

_Sincerely, Kasumi_

_P.S. I don't know how to say this but… I think I have a crush on you. _

Jin was baffled after he read the letter that Kasumi left behind. It was only a matter of time for him to find Kasumi to meet up with her again and find out why she started to have feelings for him, even though they're on rival gangs. Jin sighed and put the letter in his left pocket and headed for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Jin lay in his bed with the crinkled letter still in his hands still thinking about what Kasumi had written to him about. Jin sighed in confusion. Just as he was about to go sleep, a tap on the window alerted him. Jin looked outside to see who it was but there was no one around. Jin shut the blinds and was about to go to sleep when another tap on the window alerted him again. Jin was beginning to be frustrated when he looked outside the window and saw a shy-looking Kasumi outside. "What the hell are you doing here" Jin said quietly. "Don't you know that you could be killed on the spot here" he added. Kasumi slightly nodded. "I-I wanted to speak to you again but I never got the chance" said Kasumi. "What for" Jin said. Jin looked at his clock and it read 2:00 A.M. "Do you know how late it is" Jin asked directly to Kasumi. "No" said Kasumi as she started biting one of her fingernails. "Will hurry up and say what you need to get off your chest" said Jin. "I already read your letter and you wrote something about you having a crush on me or something like that" Jin added. Kasumi gasped, "oh shit" Kasumi started to turn red from embarrassment. "How could I be should a ditz" she said as she bit her lip. "Don't you have a boyfriend" Jin asked. Kasumi was still cursing herself under her breath. "Hey, didn't your hear me" Jin asked. This caught Kasumi's attention. "I'm sorry…I was cursing myself for being such a ditz" she said. "All I want is to have this gang war end between you and Hayabusa" said Kasumi. "So that I can just walk away from Hayabusa and not look back" she added. "I agree" said Jin. This surprised Kasumi. "I didn't want a gang war but Hayabusa gave me no choice" Jin explained. "I want to go where you go" said Jin. "Where I'm going after this gang war is over is far away" Kasumi said. "Then at least let me come with you" said Jin. "I got to go" said Kasumi. "When should we talk to each other again" Jin asked. "Write me back and we'll meet up again" said Kasumi. "My mom's address is on the back of the letter" she added as she ran off into the night. Jin closed his blinds and saw the clock's time was now 2:40 A.M. Jin just went right to sleep.

Kasumi arrived back at the D.O.A.'s hideout; carefully snook through the back door and waiting for her was Ayane. "Do you even know what time it is" Ayane asked as she took out a cigarette. "No" said Kasumi. "I know all about the letter" said Ayane. Kasumi now got nervous. Before Ayane could go any further, Hayabusa came in the kitchen. "Kasumi, do you know what time it is" he asked. "I was just talking with Ayane and I was getting something to drink" said Kasumi. "Well come back to bed" said Hayabusa. Ayane just stared at Hayabusa as he began to leave. "Good Work" said Ayane "But next time" Ayane added as she got up from her chair, took two of her fingers, pointed at her eyes and then at Kasumi. Kasumi knew what that meant and that irked her in the worst way. Kasumi turned off the kitchen lights and headed to Hayabusa's room for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kasumi wondered if Jin ever wrote her back to the letter that she gave him. All she could do is sigh. "What's wrong with you" said Ayane, who took a puff on her cigarette and blew it into Kasumi's face as she coughed. "That's disrespectful towards me and that's also bad for your health" said Kasumi as she pointed at both Ayane and her cigarette. "Not my fault that you're bummed out" said Ayane. "Well, I have to go somewhere" said Kasumi. "Where to" asked Ayane. "None of your business" said Kasumi "It's not like your mom or something and besides your younger than me so why do I have to tell you where I'm going" Kasumi added. "Is that so…bitch" said Ayane as she puffed smoke out of her mouth at Kasumi. "I'm leaving" said Kasumi. As Kasumi left for her mother's house, Ayane wanted to find out why Kasumi was acting all strange throughout the day. She asked Bayman if she could ride with him. "I'm only going to get vodka, light beer, and cashews" said Bayman. "Doesn't matter" said Ayane. "Is this about Kasumi" Bayman asked. Ayane was left turning red. "Get in" said Bayman. "How the hell does he know" said Ayane to herself.

Kasumi was walking to her mother's house, which she hasn't seen in a long while after she decided to stay with Hayabusa. She was only there to check the mail to see if Jin wrote her back. All Kasumi could do is sigh at the sight of the house thinking about that day when she left.

"I don't want you here if you're still seeing that thug, Hayabusa" said Kasumi's Mom 

"_Mom, he's not like that in anyway" Kasumi pleaded with her mother._

"_It's either me or him, you can't have one and the other" said Kasumi's Mom_

"_She's coming with me" said Hayabusa._

"_No" said Kasumi's Mom_

_Hayabusa was dragging Kasumi outside as she tried to reach for her mother._

"_Don't even come back" Kasumi's Mom yelled as she then went into a radical wailing into tears outside for everyone to see._

Kasumi could only shed a tear as she reflected on that day. Ever since then her life has been a living nightmare. She opened the mailbox and just found all sorts of mail, including junk mail talking about winning $250,000. "I wish I won that much money" she said to herself. Kasumi then found an envelope with no crazy claim to any money or subscription to dirty magazines. She opened the envelope and in it was a letter from Jin. "He did write back to me" Kasumi sighed. She read the letter and this is what it said.

Dear Kasumi

I agree that this gang war makes no sense and that you wish to stop the fighting and bloodshed that me and your asshole of a boyfriend have committed. I know this city isn't worth dying over but we struggle and fight and that's the way of the gangs. If you wish to speak more with me than I would like that. Although, I have no girlfriend, I would treat you right than Hayabusa would.

_Sincerely, Jin_

_P.S., none of our crews should know about our fling, not even Hayabusa. I would love to runaway with you._

Kasumi just sighed in relief and in bliss over the fact that Jin wanted to truly be with her. Just then a police cruiser rolled up on where Kasumi was standing. She knew the cruiser because of the taco wrapper still stuck to it. "Excuse me, miss" said Officer Wulong. "May I ask what you're doing" he added. Before Kasumi could say anything, Officer Gen Fu stepped out of the cruiser. "What's wrong with you, Wulong" Gen Fu asked. "You don't interrogate the person" Gen Fu added. "You beat them up and ask questions later" said Gen Fu as he pulled out his billy club. Kasumi was in fear of getting hurt again. "You know going through other people's mail is a federal offense" said Officer Wulong. "Forget the rules, break her bones" said Gen Fu. "I live here" said Kasumi. "You do, huh" said Officer Wulong. "Here's my name and address" said Kasumi as Officer Gen Fu quickly wrote it down behind Lei Wulong's back. "Alright miss" said Lei. "But next time, won't be a fair warning" said the young officer. Kasumi could only sigh. Unbeknownst to Kasumi, Ayane and Bayman were spying on her. "What's she doing talking to the cops" said Ayane. "I hope she's not snitching on us" said Bayman. "Are you high" asked Ayane. "She does that and she's a dead woman" Ayane added. "Let's Bounce" said Ayane.

Jin sat out front with Hwoarang, Steve, and Eddy as they watch the Ice Cream truck go by. "So what was in the envelope" asked Hwoarang. "I was writing a letter to a pen pal of mines" said Jin. "I didn't know you had a pen pal" said Steve. "From what country" Eddy asked. "Why do you guys want to know" asked Jin. "You're more worst than Asuka and Xiaoyu when they asked me those questions" said Jin. "At least we don't estrogen and nag a lot" Steve added. As Hwoarang, Steve, and Eddy talked amongst themselves, Jin was still thinking about Kasumi. "I'll be with you, Kasumi" he said. "Then we'll runaway…from all the hurt".


	8. Chapter 8

Later that Day, Hayabusa gathered his crew for one very special. "Tonight, we go for the jugular" said Hayabusa. "We're going to take out those sons of bitches and leave them for dead" He added. "Hayate, where's Kasumi" Hayabusa asked. Kasumi crawled through the window and landed on her bed. "I don't know" said Hayate. "I was too busy playing football on the game station. When Kasumi heard about the conversation, she had to think of something rather than just coming out of the blue and have to answer to Hayabusa. Knowing that she was on the bed, Kasumi resorted to pretend sleep. "Well find out where she is" said Hayabusa. Hayate got up and headed for Hayabusa's room where there were a lot of dirty clothes thrown all over the place, mainly Kasumi's. Hayate then pulled the comforter off the bed only to reveal Kasumi pretending to sleep. "Wake up" said Hayate. "I know you can hear me" Hayate added. Hayate then hoisted Kasumi up from the bed and dragged her towards the kitchen. "Put me down" Kasumi protested. "Here she is" said Hayate. "Thanks" said Hayabusa. Kasumi was next to Ayane, who rudely blew smoke to her face after puffing her cigarette. "Kasumi I want you to stay here" said Hayabusa. "Don't want you getting hurt" he added. "Didn't know you were a sensitive guy, Hayabusa" said Elliott. "Will you keep quiet, small fry" said Hayabusa as Elliott went silent. "We strike when the sun goes down and we take them out for good" said Hayabusa.

Jin was contemplating on how he was going to leave his gang for Kasumi. He knew where the D.O.A.'s hideout was because of the incident with his crew and Hayabusa's. Jin sighed as he broodingly thought this over. He had to make someone a temporary leader while he was gone even then the crew would get suspicious. "Knock Knock" said Hwoarang "What" said Jin. "Thinking about your little pen pal" said Hwoarang. "No" Jin said. "Just thinking about what I'm going to eat for dinner" Jin added. "We're having Korean barbecue again" Hwoarang said. "Don't want that" said Jin. "What's wrong with Korea barbecue, I didn't complain about the sashimi" said Hwoarang. "And don't get me started on the wasabi" Hwoarang added. Jin could only smirk at his friend's disgust of the wasabi.

The D.O.A. rolled up to where the Iron Fists hideout was. "I smell Korean barbecue" said Zack. "Man I hungry" Leon added. "Will you guys stop worrying about your stomach for once" Hayabusa said. Jin looked outside his window and saw the D.O.A. in his territory. "What are they doing here" Jin said to himself. The D.O.A. grabbed rocks from the ground and poured alcohol on them to start a fire. "I called these babies fire rocks" said Hayabusa. "Grab a rock and have at it" Hayabusa added as he threw the flaming rock at the window. "What was that" said Xiaoyu. Jann Lee quickly grabbed a flaming rock and threw it against the door with force. "Is someone knocking at our door" Asuka asked. Just then Jin ran down the stairs quickly towards the door. "Where's Jin going" said Christie Monteiro. Bayman and Leon both grabbed flaming rocks and threw them at the window where Hayabusa was throwing. The impact of the two rocks shattered the window. "Someone's vandalizing our hideout" said Forest Law. When Forest got out of his seat, he was struck by a flaming rock. "Ow" He yelped. "It hurts and burns" said Forest. Craig Marduk grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out of the rocks and Forest Law. "That's the D.O.A." said Asuka as she got out of her chair. Soon the other Iron Fists crew members got up and wanting to fight their foes. "We got to do something" said Steve Fox. Jin then thought of a plan. "Fight fire…with fire" said Jin. "You don't mean" said Hwoarang. "Drastic situations calls for drastic measures" said Jin. "Get the Korean barbecue now" said Jin. The D.O.A. were done throwing rocks and looked as if victory was theirs. "Alright, now that we're done throwing the rocks" said Hayabusa. "Pull out your weapons and attack them" he added as he led the charge. "They're charging" said Xiaoyu. "Eddy, Steve hurry up" said Jin. "Allow me blokes" said Marduk. Marduk helped Eddy and Steve carrying the Korean barbecue pot. "Ready…Aim" said Jin. The D.O.A. were right at the doorstep of the Iron Fists hideout. "NOW!!" said Jin as he opened the door. The hot Korean barbecue juices and spices scorched the D.O.A. "Not bad" said Zack. The Iron Fists jumped out and attacked the D.O.A. "Where's Jin going" said Hwoarang.

Jin hopped in his car and raced down to the D.O.A.'s hideout where Kasumi was. "I hope they come back" said Kasumi hugging a pillow that was between her legs. She rocked back and forth nervously until she heard a knock on the door. Kasumi was startled by the knock and looked outside to see who it was. She gasped and she knew who it was. "Jin" she said in excitement. "Let's go" said Jin "I can't" said Kasumi. "What about you and me leaving this gang life" said Jin. Kasumi looked to the ground and then at Jin. "Give me three minutes and I'll be ready to go" said Kasumi. Six minutes had passed and Kasumi was ready to go. "Took you so long" said Jin. "Let's go" said Kasumi. Jin started the car but it wouldn't start. "Damn" said Jin. He tried several times but nothing was happening. "Cheap piece of shit" said Jin as he knocked on the dashboard. The car then started revving up. "Alright, let's go" said Kasumi with excitement. "Where to" said Jin. "Anywhere" Kasumi said. "Anywhere…away from this gang war and Hayabusa" Kasumi added as he looked into Jin's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jin and Kasumi drove away from the D.O.A.'s hideout, Kasumi wondered what would life be like without any gang violence in her life. She also worried about the consequences of leaving the D.O.A. surely she knew Hayabusa would be angered by this but this was the risk she was taking, to be with Jin Kazama. "Where are we going" asked Kasumi. "Anywhere" said Jin. "Okay" Kasumi began. "I want to go …" before Kasumi could even finish, she was reminded of her home and she missed being there. "Home" said Kasumi. "Why you want to go back after I came and got you from there" asked Jin. "Not there" said Kasumi. "I'll show you where to go" said Kasumi. "Go right two blocks down" said Kasumi as Jin drove in his car. "Okay what you want to do next is take a left turn here and go all the way down to that light and make another left" said Kasumi. "Alright" said Jin. The light was about to turn red and as they stopped, Jin and Kasumi just looked at each other. Jin just sighed at the sight of Kasumi. "I want to tell you something" said Jin. "What is it" Kasumi asked. "I…"Jin wanted to say that he love Kasumi but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "What am I going to do" said Jin. "I…" Jin continued. The light was about to turn green any moment and Jin had to move fast. "I love you" Jin said quickly "What" said Kasumi. "I said…I love you" said Jin as he sighed. "Awww" said Kasumi. Kasumi's heart melted and eyes welled up with tears after she heard Jin say he loved her. The green light appeared and Jin took a left turn all the way to Kasumi's block. "The house on the right is my house" said Kasumi. Jin pulled up on where the house was located and parked the car. Kasumi grabbed her keys as she got out of the car. Kasumi look at the house and began wiping tears away. "So this is where you live" asked Jin "Yes" Kasumi sighed. "I miss this place so much" Kasumi added. "Why did you leave" asked Jin "I didn't" said Kasumi. "My boyfriend had dragged me out of my home" Kasumi said as she began holding back tears. "Why" Jin asked. "Because he was too controlling and I was too stupid to realize it" said Kasumi as she began to sob. Jin comforted Kasumi as she began to sob. "You want to go inside" Jin asked. "Sure" said Kasumi. Jin went for Kasumi's belongings as she opened the door to her house "It's great to be back home" said Kasumi. Jin entered Kasumi's home as he closed the door behind him. "Where can I put your stuff at" My room is just down the at the end, it's the second one on the right" said Kasumi. "Okay" said Jin. Kasumi was just happy to be home again, so much as though; she started playing her favorite hip-hop records in the living room. "I like that track" said Jin. "Really" said Kasumi. "My boys and I freestyle to that track" he added. "Go ahead and spit something" said Kasumi. "Later" said Jin. "You the shy type aren't you" said Kasumi in a flirtatious tone. Jin just blushed and headed for Kasumi's room. "Also, the room next to mines is yours" Kasumi added. "It's great to be home" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the D.O.A. Hideout, Hayabusa and his crew were still recovering from a lost at the hands of the Iron Fist crew. Although they showered up, the smell of Korean Barbecue still remained. "We had their asses right where we wanted" said Hayate. "We should've kept throwing those fire rocks" said Jann Lee. "What we going to do now" asked Zack. "What we are going to do is recover and find a way to put our foots in their asses again" said Hayabusa. "That shit they pulled was some BS" Hayabusa added. "They think they can burn us with some Korean Barbecue, they got another thing coming" said Hayabusa. "We're going to pick them off one by one" he added. "And all of LA. will be ours" said Hayate. "Kasumi, you can come out now" said Hayabusa. There was no response. "Kasumi, I said you can come out now" Hayabusa added. There was still no response. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed" said Hayabusa. "Man, it's late, give the girl some rest, yo" said Brad Wong. "If you don't shut up and drink your beer" said Hayabusa. Hayabusa got up and opened Kasumi's room and saw nothing. "Kasumi, where the fuck are you" said Hayabusa. Hayabusa aggressively opened the closet and found nothing. "Kasumi's gone" said Hayabusa. "What" said Hayate. Everyone gasped as they looked at each other. "This isn't like her to leave" said Hayate. "You think one of those Iron Fist idiots took her" asked Elliott. Everyone just looked at Elliott with a look of surprise and anger. "What" said Elliott in a confused tone. Hayate kicked Elliott out of his chair and was about to beat him up. "That's my sister we're talking about, dumbass" said Hayate. Jann Lee and Brad Wong held Hayate back as Leon and Bayman helped Elliott back to his feet. 'Sorry, man" said Elliott grasping his chest. "First thing in the morning is we find Kasumi and go after the Iron Fist crew" said Hayabusa. "_Their asses are done for" _said Hayabusa.

Back at the Iron Fist hideout, Hwoarang was wondering where Jin had gone off. "Where could've he gone" Hwoarang asked. "Beats me" said Asuka. "It's not like him to just bounce like that especially in a gang fight" Steve added. "Maybe he went out to get us some pizza" said Marduk. "Nah" said Christie Monteiro. "He couldn't just up and leave like that" she added. "Don't know but we need to find him" said Hwoarang. "From now until Jin gets back, I'm the appointed leader and Steve's my second in command" Hwoarang added. "Since when do you call yourself leader" said Xiaoyu. "Ling, It's posted on our profile site" said Hwoarang "B.S." said Asuka. "Seriously, like anyone would take orders from you" said Dragunov "I'm with Dragunov, let's wait til Jin comes back" said Raven. "Fine" said Hwoarang "We'll wait" he added. "But if he's not back y'all know what's to come" Hwoarang said with a smirk. The Iron Fist crew picked up the debris from the fight earlier on but there was going to be much more fights yet to come…


End file.
